With the development of internet, a great number of online video play tools emerge to provide online video play service for users. The existing online video play is still only limited to propagation of a video content per se, and transmission and play forms of an information content is monotonous. Besides, the existing online video play is lack of interactivity, such that a user will feel bored during watching of an online video.